Descubrimiento
by ohnekosoma
Summary: One-shot- "Lo que sucedió a continuación, para Emil fue difícil de describir, ¿Cómo se puede detallar algo que nunca antes se ha sentido? " Un íntimo momento de exploración y descubrimiento de nuevas sensaciones y placeres que inundan sus cuerpos. Emil y Leon, uso de nombres humanos, M no explícito, y sin mucha historia de trasfondo. Tan solo los pensamientos y sensaciones.


¡hola!

Es esta la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo de esta pareja al menos aquí en fanfiction . net , poco a poco me adentro mas y la amo mucho. Sin embargo aún me cuesta trabajo definirlos y amoldar las personalidades -una discupa por ello-

Esta es una historia simple, la narración de un momento intimo entre ambos chicos y lo que van sintiendo. No es compleja, no tiene mucho de trasfondo y no es explicita respecto a la actividad que hacen pero dado que se centra en la sensaciones, se puede figurar. Tampoco incluye mucho dialogo por lo mismo.

¡Gracias!

* * *

_**"Bizarro"**_

De todas las palabras en el diccionario que podrían definir una situación como aquella, "Bizarro" era la que había utilizado muy en sus adentros, una palabra que, por supuesto nadie mas se atrevería a decir para describir lo que sucedía; pero se trataba de Emil y de nuevo, él no era el tipo de persona que acopla su mente a los estándares comunales.

Lo que le sorprendía, era de hecho que en ese momento tuviese la afinidad de aclarar pensamientos, detenerse a llenarse la mente de ideas y definiciones, cuando, lo que sentía en la piel iba mas lejos de lo que, cualquier otro momento antes hubiera permitido. Mantenía la cabeza sobre la almohada, con cuidado, a la par que su cuerpo se elevaba lentamente al compas de las caricias de su compañero, Emil arqueaba el cuerpo de formas involuntarias, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, revolviendo el casi platinado cabello sobre la almohada de su cama; mil y un sensaciones que jamás imaginó poder sentir, por eso para él, todo aquello que sucedía en ese justo momento en su habitación, era bizarro.

La ropa que le cubría empezó a hacerse mas pesada y aun en invierno, la estación reinante, el calor que profería su propio cuerpo y el ajeno le hacían querer gritar en impulso, pero de nuevo, intentaba contenerse y respirar lentamente, después de todo, quería tener el control de sí mismo en esta situación; pero las caricias que aun sobre la tela, Leon le profería a su cuerpo, iban mas allá de su propio entendimiento, y quería detenerle y quería pedirle por más, estaba pues en un completo dilema en el que compiten las dos más profundas partes de una persona. Pero por ahora, Emil estaba dispuesto a dejar perder al sentido común. Quizás ese fue el mayor control de su cuerpo por el que pudo optar, desenfrenarse y no pensar; echó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Leon para acercarle más, para pegarse mas, para alcanzar sus labios y susurrar quedamente todo aquello que tenía atorado en la garganta, lo cual se tradujo en leves jadeos intensificados el roce de los agiles dedos del otro.

Quizás todas aquellas sensaciones que parecían quemar su piel y recorrer desde la nuca, toda su espina dorsal, eran tan solo una parte más de lo que sucedía en la vida, una parte más de crecer. Y entonces, al levantarse suavemente, la separación de su piel con las sabanas le causó una sensación de frescura que lo único que hizo fue ocasionar un choque mayor en sus sensaciones, cual si un hielo hubiese sido puesto sobre el material incandescente, jadeó levemente elevándose un poco, tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para que Leon pasase sus manos por debajo de él, cruzadas por su espalda, abrazándole levemente antes de deslizar esas agiles manos por la piel de su espalda, extasiándole mas, erizándole más. Leon entonces las hizo viajar lentamente en el movimiento de "patas de araña" con los dedos, unas leves cosquillas hicieron que una risilla tonta escapara de los labios del chico quien se cubrió la boca con la mano. ¿Cómo alguien puede sentir tanto y al mismo tiempo? Se preguntó así mismo Emil.

Al llegar a los costados, Leon terminó por levantar la camiseta del otro, despojándole de ella , exponiendo la pálida piel ante sus ojos, Emil le miró de frente, aun entre sus brazos a la par que Leon se alejaba unos palmos para poder contemplarle.

Era en efecto la primera vez que le veía así , más aún, era la primera vez que alguien – fuera de su circulo familiar- le veía parcialmente descubierto, pero iba mas allá. Con Leon, quien ahora trazaba peculiares caminos sobre su pálida piel y quien terminó sosteniendo las manos de Emil cuando éste tuvo un impulso de cubrirse debido a la vergüenza. Leon era entonces la primera persona que no solo veía a Emil sin ropa, mas aún, lo miraba desnudo.

En toda la definición de la palabra.

Supuso entonces que Leon lo supo, lo entendió o lo pudo leer. ¡Maldita aquella perspicacia tan suya, aquella que ponía a Emil en el punto mas vulnerable! Porque si Leon sabía algo de Emil, mas allá de las trivialidades, era que podía leer sus reacciones. Aunque, para fortuna del mismo chico, él también podía llegar a entender las reacciones en la cálida y tranquila –demasiado calma- faz de Leon.

Por fin un beso lo alejó de los pensamientos sobre su propia vulnerabilidad y lo regresó a la realidad, a aquella complicada y aún así, deliciosa realidad en la que estaba, cerró los ojos antes de devolver el beso, apurado, nervioso y temblando levemente, sus labios parecían desobedecerle y en lugar de devolver un beso tranquilo y lento, devolvió uno desenfrenado y hambriento. Besarle así, en aquella situación, era por mucho, como la primera vez que se habían besado; cortesía del nerviosismo.

Volvió a quedar recostado por completo sobre la cama, el techo tan familiar, las paredes tan diarias, los juguetes sobre la repisa, los libros de la escuela sobre el escritorio, el espacio donde había crecido y dónde, alcanzaba un punto más en la vida. En ese momento se dio cuenta que más allá de las contemplaciones presuntuosas –y cursis- sobre lo que estaba pasando y con quién, Emil sonrió satisfecho pues, la persona con la que estaba experimentando ese cambio en la vida, Leon, era la persona más que indicada.

Era certeza.

"Como que, piensas mucho " Leon rompió el no tan nulo silencio entre ambos, lo dijo con una voz cuasi motona que Emil reconocía como la sorna y el regocijo.

"Es normal…"replicó tratando de mantener la calma, disfrutando de la comodidad de su cabeza sobre su bien amada almohada. No dijo mas, le hubiera gustado poder decirle, que ante esta situación , analizaba todas y cada una de las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, era la primera vez, quería atestiguarlo todo, como si mantuviera un registro, pero lo supo, no sería necesario, por que Leon le conocía y sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Emil. Aunque, aún para su propia admisión, sus ojos llegaron a mostrar asombro en el preciso instante en que Emil tomó la iniciativa de pegarse más a su cuerpo, de deslizar las manos por su pecho sedientamente para descubrir la piel. Era el momento de sentirle directamente contra él.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, para Emil fue difícil de describir, ¿Cómo se puede detallar algo que nunca antes se ha sentido? Se preguntó. Lo cierto era, que se sentía muy bien.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a ignorar la vergüenza que sentía acerca de su propio y desnudo cuerpo expuesto frente a los ojos de Leon. Lo peor que podía hacer era sacar todos los complejos adelante, así que trató de enfocarse mejor en lo que sentía y al abrir los ojos decidió concentrarse en lo que veía.

Este fue otro punto al descubierto en la mente de Emil, súbito y complejo pero completamente real. ¿Hasta dónde conocía su propia libido? No es que reparase mucho en ello, aun era muy joven para admitirse a si mismo lo que pesaba por su mente en esas cuestiones, sin embargo siempre- desde que se habían conocido y mas adelante- se había detenido a observar a Leon, sus afinadas facciones, la nariz perfecta y el perfil delicado, los ojos suaves, calmos y rasgados –obviedad- así como las cejas que lo único que aportaban era hacerlo mas atractivo. Era muy grato para la vista y Emil nunca pudo negar que le gustaba. Es de humanos aceptar que nos gustan las cosas atractivas visualmente, se convenció de ello en un intento de súbita madurez.

Se descubrió a si mismo contemplando fijamente –y de una manera cuasi incomoda- el cuerpo semi desnudo de su compañero, amante, novio. Admiró la firme y jovial piel, el color suavemente acaramelado, suave, lisa, cálida y completamente invitante al tacto, Emil deseó entonces –y se contuvo- de pasar sus dedos por pecho del muchacho y de su bien formada anatomía. Leon rio por lo bajo, aguantando las ganas de hacer algún comentario lleno de regocijo para fastidiar – y avergonzar – a Emil. La tentación sin embargo era mayor, verle tan _así_, a expensas de lo que pudiese pasar, sería un desperdicio total no hacerlo sonrojar y cedió a la tentación.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves? " le preguntó con ligera sorna y Emil sacudió la cabeza, enrojecido, frunciendo las cejas y desviando la mirada, girando la cabeza – orgullosamente- hacia otro lado escondiendo su vulnerabilidad. ¡Un regocijo total! Aquella multiplicidad de emociones que mismo Emil ignoraba que poseía.

"Cálla…" respondió murmurando por lo bajo. No solo quería ver, quería sentir, pero era incapaz siquiera de pensarlo, muchos menos de ponerlo en palabras. Leon entonces le tomó las manos, ambas y las llevo hasta él, en un movimiento que bien podría hacer parecer a Leon todo un experto, sin embargo y aunque no lo mostrase, él mismo estaba nervioso. Dirigió las manos –temblorosas- de Emil sobre su propio pecho, Leon mismo sintió un impulso eléctrico al sentir los dedos –un tanto fríos- avanzar sobre su cálida piel cada vez con mayor seguridad. Y lo que siguió después fue que en efecto Emil se sintió mas seguro para avanzar por su piel, enredar sus dedos en el sedoso y castaño cabello y besarle hambrientamente; pero Emil no fue el único que, al despojarse de la ropa y encontrarse al desnudo junto al otro en su igual condición, perdió la mayor parte del nerviosismo para, finalmente –y por locura de ambos y sus sensaciones- dedicarse a seguir adelante.

No era que lo hubiesen planeado, simplemente se había dado, ahora en un momento crucial en que gozaban del tiempo a solas en casa de Emil, apartados de las vistas ajenas, del ruido de la ciudad, de las palabras y rumores y solo estaban los dos.

Aunque incluso externamente…se trataba de ambos.

De nuevo Emil terminó reposando sobre la cama a medida que sus labios eran besados pasionalmente con el hambre –y desesperación- que dos en su situación pudiesen contemplar. Un jadeo en busca de aire por parte del castaño rompe el beso antes de entonces bajar más. A este punto empieza lo inevitable, y el goce completamente placentero, extraño y nuevo de la fricción de dos cuerpos a la expectativa.

La verdad es que cada vez pensaba menos, se levantó sentándose de nuevo, frente a frente y enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Leon quien tomándole de los brazos lo sentó sobre su regazo acomodándole contra la cabecera de la cama a manera de soporte, un nuevo beso se dio a lugar a la par que el castaño bajaba sus manos desde los hombros, pecho y abdomen de un sonrojado Emil quien mantenía las manos enroscadas apretadamente contra las almohadas a su alrededor. Bien podría seguirlo tocando, sin embargo sentía que si seguía tocando aquella deliciosa piel y mente se acercaría dos pasos más a la locura. Y la locura le dijo que sería un desperdicio no hacerlo, por lo que imitó los movimientos de Leon deslizando sus manos bajando levemente.

Emil, en toda su coherencia –y Leon también- sintieron una sensación más allá de lo que las personas pueden describir, más allá de lo que ellos mismos hubiesen sentido con anterioridad, más allá de todo. No era como si no se hubiesen tocado a si mismos antes, como si nunca antes en soledad y con pensamientos en la cabeza hubiesen disfrutado de su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo ahora la situación era completamente diferente y sumamente nueva. Se estaban tocando el uno al otro como cuando lo hacían a ellos mismos en soledad, solo que en esta ocasión el encargado de complacer a Emil era Leon y viceversa. Todo surgiendo a raíz de tocarse a si mismos, sabiendo, captando la idea de lo que a ellos les gusta y puede funcionar en el otro.

Leon fue el primero en cerrar los ojos ante el placer recibido con el trabajo manual de Emil sobre su cuerpo, en su entrepierna, de su mano que subía y bajaba, que le tocaba, que le complacía y le deleitaba de manera surreal, por que eso era. Completamente surreal. Dejó escapar un gemido y relamió sus labios jadeando en búsqueda de más aire a medida que, a reacción de su propio cuerpo, aumentaba la velocidad de su mano que daba atención reciproca a Emil.

Emil por su parte cerró los ojos, incapaz de comprender, cómo, todo el placer, totalmente difícil de explicar, de comprender o detallar, se centraba en sus caderas, en su entrepierna, cómo algo como el roce de dos cuerpos o el toque de la mano de Leon lo lleva tan lejos. Mucho más lejos de lo que sucedía cuando el mismo se tocaba, y lo sabía ya jamás será igual y le necesitará. Leon aumentó la velocidad casi a la par de lo que ha hecho Emil, y él, jadeando y gimiendo cada vez mas ruidosamente, se arqueaba y arrojaba hacia atrás la cabeza, completamente pasional y poseído por la sensación que le incitaba a cerrar las piernas instintivamente, pero claro, no pudo, Leon está en medio.

Su cuerpo era complejo y traicionero, dual y lleno de dilemas, y mientas pensaba en pedir que se detenga lo único que quería era más. La posición en la que se encontraba la permitía enroscar los dedos de sus pies en las sabanas, revolverlas alzarlas y enroscarlas fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Leon, quien, tampoco permaneció tranquilo y perenne, se mordió levemente el labio y gimió cerrando los ojos sonrojado y deleitado a medida que ambos continuaban con al casi vertiginoso movimiento de sus manos el uno sobre el otro.

En el escenario en que ambos compartían mas que el aire, Emil jadeó y abrió la boca dejando entrever su afilada lengua, su húmeda boca invitante y ante la cual, Leon no desaprovechó la oportunidad de dar una caricia con su propia lengua antes de sellar los labios de ambos en un beso en el cual, por cuestiones varias, terminaron gimiendo ahogando el orgásmico beso en sus gargantas.

Cuando se separaron y sólo hasta eso momento fueron capaces de vislumbrar el brillo extasiado en los ojos del otro, la boca entre abierta, la respiración agitada, la piel enrojecida, los temblores post orgásmicos, todas y cada una de las reacciones en sus cuerpos.

Leon intentó por segunda ocasión resistirse –mucho para el, resistirse a algo – la tentación de volver a hacer un comentario que lleve a Emil a tener otra reacción de las que tanto le gustan, pero por unos minutos cedió dejar a Emil reincorporarse a la normalidad antes de abrir la boca. Mal para el que el chico le miró las intenciones y dándole un empujón suave, solo murmuró un casi silencioso "Mejor calla"

Se habían creado una nueva necesidad.

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


End file.
